Letters
by Linael-Aeonsky
Summary: Zack is in love w/ Cloud,who has to marry Rufus.It didn't happen,for Cloud's uncle is not rich,& that's the reason why Rufus won't marry him.But uncle is really rich & he want's his nephew to be happy. Zack/Cloud M/M Sorry my summary sucks.


Konnichiwa-

This is a one-shot that simply dropped down on me. Trust me, it dropped down, on top of my head. I wrote it several years past, put it somewhere, which turns out to be the top of my cabinet, and while I'm rummaging inside the thing, it just decided to fall down on me. Of course, I'm surprised. Didn't bother to post it first but, I just have to because it starts to disturb the plot of Lime Light. Don't worry, the glitch is partially removed. Partially, because the story of Lime Light sort of ran away with my pen, and I can't figure out that little, evil, determined and tenacious part of my writing persona, Yzra'el. Yes, I call him that. Humor me.

Now, for the

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Final Fantasy or even the PC..!** Gaia, life sucks…!

So, Minna-san, this is it. My first one-shot:

(I decided to make other characters as, well, other characters. Chill..!)

x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx

**Letters**

Mrs. Elena Strife to Mrs. Cissnei Lockheart:

My lovely Cissnei,

Oh, if only you knew what happened here this past few months…! My heart is really misplaced from my chest, I just know it..! I hope your faring better than us, because, oh Cissnei, the humiliation, I can't stand it…!

As much as it pains me to write this down, I have to say that the marriage will never occur. Cloud will not marry Rufus, and my dreams concerning him will not materialize ever again!

I relly hope, Cissy, that such misfotune will not be experienced by you. And if ever an Uncle or Who-ever appears at your doorstep, one who spent abroad for who knows how long, don't accept him as you would to a king or a lord. Know first if he is really what he states he is.

Really Cissy, I am so good to Uncle Hojo. I accepted him, regardless of of our comfort I didn't think of anything else! And like whoever's in my shoe, I thought he chose my Cloud as his ti his fortune. Up to the point that I made /cloud stop his schooling.!

And another thing I did, I talked to Zackary Fair, the only son of our nearest neighbor and the parents are good friends of mine, to not pursue Cloud anymore. I have nothing against Zack, Cissy. He's a good boy, he has his own business and is hard-working. If Uncle Hojo didn't arrive with his wealth, I will let Zack and Cloud be together. But Uncle did came, and being a heir to a great fortune, of course Cloud had to marry someone with same price as he, and a good name too. Like the Valentine's, Rhapsodos', Hewley's and many others. Out of the elites, Rufus ShinRa is the most, should I state, tenacious?, in winning Cloud over. He's from the highest place in society, almost a prince. He really wanted cloud and I convinced my son that he is the 'One'. We even managed to secure the wedding date, remember? I sent you an invitation. When we talked about Cloud's dowry, Rufus at us, his parents and me, to stop talking about that 'horrendous topic'. But, oh, Oh! Goddess.! Cissnei, it is all a sham. ! Unvle is with us at that time and he seems to genuinely like Rufus' self-less love for Cloud, his only grandchild in his favorite, but deceased nephew. Then I asked, rather, confirmned to Uncle Hojo about the dowry, and the trouble began there..!

He repled that he doesn't have that kind of money, Cissy. And that his remaining cash is not even enough to pay off his debts…! Oh, the shame, the shame I'm feeling…! Can you even imagine it..?

The ShinRa's, when they learned about it, got so mad at me! And the Mrs. ShinRa went as far as accusing me of being a social climber..! so, as you can see, there will be no wedding to celebrate. And my poor Cloud! I shouldn't have made Zack leave him.

Uncle Hojo, right this moment, left to go to Nibelheim. Good! If he stayed any longer, I don't know what I will do to him, old man or not!

And my words of wisdom, learned in a hard and Shameful way, is this: 'Don't trust or be dazzled by the riches of the family member. Make sure first that he is what he is , or the truth that he is poorer than a rat will hit you on the face.'

And Cissnei, I wrote because I have to take it out of my chest. I know you are agiid friend a good listener. When I visit, I'll tell you a lot more.

Your friend,

Elena

-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-xxx-x-

Mrs. ShinRa to Mrs. Rhapsodos:

To my ever beautiful cousin,

Oh darling, how right you are!

We are still in luck! Thank the goddess we managde to back out from the wedding! If Rufus- your favorite nephew- got married to cloud Strife, I don't know deep in shame we will be..!

Would you believe that the uncle of them, the one that is said to arrived from higher seas with a fortune enough for ten lifetimes, is actually a beggar, with heavy debts and poorer than the people beneath the Plate?

By the Fates, my heart is still thumping madly everytime I remember it. If Rufus got married to a poor one like that, oh I don't know..! I'm so angry at those people..! I breath easier now that Rufus got out of that arrangement. I have nothing against the child, Cloud, for that matter, loveling. If he only have a fortune, I will not think twice to marry Rufus to him. He's such a nice boy. But being nice will not feed or cloth you. So I will not allow the wedding to occur.

When I visit there in Banora, I will tell you more. And say hello to Genesis and Angeal for me, will you Gillian?

Your Cousin,

Scarlett

x-xxx-xxx-x-xxx-xxx-x-xxx-xxx-x-xxx-xxx-x-xxx-xxx-x

Rufus ShinRa to Lazard Deusericus:

Hello Lazard-nii,

I received your letter of congratulations but, I'm afraid I have to send it back. The wedding's off, you see. No, not postponed but off. Shocked ? Well that is life, Nii-san. And no, it's not my fault this time.

Cloud is a kind and beautiful man, Nii-san. He's gentle and desirable- but poor. Yes, big brother. Father thought, and mom too, that my spouse-to-be will receive a sizable inheritance from the newly arrived granduncle, who came from foreign countries, and of course, thought to be milionnaire. As it turned out, the old guy is poorer than the poor beneath the Plate.

Mom manipulated things to get me out of the marriage, for the truth, I don't know what to do. And now, I have to search, AGAIN, I might add, for a new and suitable spouse. Life is sure hard for us eh, Nii-san..?

Guess it's the way of Gaia. My belated congratulations to you and your _inamourato._

Rufus

x—xx-xx—x—xx-xx—x—xx-xx—x—xx-xx—x—xx-xx—x

Zackary Fair to Angeal Hewley:

Hi..!

Uh…Yeah… Perhaps you already got wind of what happened to Rufus' wedding, ne, Angeal? Afterall, he's your cousin, once removed.

Okay, I kmow you already know but I still want to tell you about it. You the first one who knew about spiky breaking up with me right? The truthis, his mother kind of indirectly told me to never see Cloud again. And I understand it. Afterall, he became rich in practically overnight. And I understand it. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. It did. A lot.

And Cloud, when he learned it, wrote to me, saying we elope and be together somewhere. He said he will never marry someone he doesn't love. You already met my Cloud, Angeal, and you said he is one of a kind. And that he is. I never once imagined Cloud to do drastic things but he proved me wrong. For him, it doesn't matter whether one is rich or poor. He said that we can work hard and anything we gain will there because we love each other. I love him so much Angeal. I know I hurt him when I let him go. Rufus has more to offer for him than I do. So I put distance between us. But who would have thought of what will happen next?

His grandfather, the reason why he's betrothed to Rufus on the first plce, is not a mountain of riches Aunt Elena thought he is, was.! He's just a poor man who travelled everywhere.! Thank the Gaia. Yes, Cloud's not rich, not that he minded it, and still wanted me.

I'm so happy that I can barely see where I'm writing down. So, if ther is crooked line there somewhere, it's because of my overflowing happiness.

When can I see you so I can really tell what happened..? Since you have a high place in society (high place, my eye.! Of course, since your Genesis' cousin, duh!), I know the snippets of news already leaked through to you. And we all know how bitchy Mrs. ShinRa is. I can't even stand to see her on screen. I just hope she doesn't badmouth Cloud.

Please send my regards to your mother too. You are the few of the ppoeple I can really say as that's not judging others by the size of their bankrolls (or lack of it). And I am glad to be your friend.

Hey, who can boast having the Angeal Hewley as their mentor? Only me…! Okay, okay, kidding..!

On high,

Zack

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-x-x-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx

Cloud Strife to Yuffie Kisaragi:

Yuffie,

How are you today? You know, we'll be on the same year this coming semester. Almost a year, and my books gathered dust so thick I can plant a tree on it. And not once in all that time you visited.! But I wrote not because of that .

My wedding's been canceled, Yu. I will not marry ShinRa, and I'll continue my schooling. Neat isn't it.? It's cancelled because of my poor-and-unwothy-background.

Don't even think that I'm sad. On the contrary, I'm so happy I can't think straight. Granduncle Hojo's supposed wealth is the reason I can't be with Zack and to know it doesn't exist, I'm free to be with the one I love and that is Zack. Okay, he's a bit too playful, too childish, too happy at times and many other too much, but I love him anyway. And that's what counts for me.

I thank Hel, when I learned that Granduncle's not really rich. I cried with happiness because even if he doesn't know it, he made me the happiest person alive. If he really have that fortune, I'll be forced to a marriage with the I can barely tolerate. And I'd rather die than leave my Zack.

But the funny thing, Yuie, is not once did Granduncle said he has a big fortune. Mom only assumed it, based on Gramp's stories about seeing different places, like Zanarkland, Balamb Garden, etc. , and learning their trade. And, maybe because of his bearing. He's not much to look at, okay, I'll admit, he's downright creepy, but he has this kind of look that simply says 'listen-to-me-or-else'. And the gifts he gave to us, particularly to me. Now, Mom almost never speaks to him, when she caters to his needs the former time. But I adore Gramp's now, more than ever.

After I finish my studies, I can help Zack with his business. And you promised, Yu, that if ever your poodle got sick, or your horse got mentally incapacitated, you'll bring them to us. You'll get discounts, I promise.

Please say hello to your father, Lord Godo, for me.

With all the best wishes for you,

Cloud

xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx-

Dr. Hojo to Dr. Hollander:

Greetings, my friend,

How was it since we last saw each other? Not that long, but many things happened since then. You remember my deceased nephew, Siegfreid Strife? Well, his son, Cloud, grew up more handsome than I thought he'll be. And he's good boy.I can only regret we can't talk personally like we use to when we are in Spira, or in Dalmasca.

Money is really powerful adversary, my friend. You said that so many times and I now, holds the proof of it. It's ability to change people in a blink of an eye is definitely astounding. Calamity from the Skies is nothing in comparison. And my acquaintance with the families of nearly everyone here at Midgarmade me learn first hand the power of it to reveal the true person inside. It's like skinning knife that shows the flesh under the skin, revealing the truth about the good, the pious, and the grand. And if you want to really know the person inside, state that you are a nobody, not much worth, and see how they treat you. If they treated as somebody in spite of your station, well, that's good for you- and them.

My grandchild, Cloud, is, can you believe it, forced to stop his studies. His mother had this backwater opinion that as a heir to a not so small a fortune, must not waste his time on 'somethins mundane as studies'. Really, how do you suppose to run an empire if you don't know the difference between numbers and letters? But what really pained me the most is him giving up his love in order to marry a somebody, namely, that brat of thrice dratted ShinRa. Not the older, Lazard Deusericus, but the younger, the Rufus the Second. Now back to the topic. The money those people thought Cloud would have attracted tons of well-off buzzards. As if I'll let the fortune for my child to be overrun by them. So, an idea occurred to me and I acted upon it. It's my little one's life we're talking about, damn it…!

When the people, namely again, Mr. and Mrs. ShinRa and Elena, little Cloud's mother, asked me about the dowry he'll receive, I replied that I don't have that much money. That whatever I have is not even enough to cover my debts. And I really created a lot paperworks just to prove I have a sizable debts. Ha ha ha, if you only see their faces, my friend.

Only Cloud is glad to learn about my 'poverty'. Oh, and his beloved too. Now, now, don't call me a meddler, my good friend. You'll do the same thing I did if ever somebody does that to your own nephews. How are Angeal and Genesis, by the way. And of course, that banshee that Rufus Senior married quickly pulled her son away from the wedding. She didn't recognize me! The very person who discovered the cure for her to gain her Rufus Junior. I really got a good from her, and I will stiil be once she realizes who I am.

By then, I'm sure Cloud is married to his Zack , for I don't plan on being a 'poor old man' for too long anyway. I am sorry for the little one who's doing his everything to graduate and for his soon-to-be-spouse that lacks sleep so he can afford to give his beloved the life he deserves. There will be another wedding, involving my little Cloud and his Zack. That will be the surprise for him from yours truly.

And we both know about my 'humble bankroll', my friend. I trust you won't so much as breathe it out, would you?

Oh, that's it! T'm on my way to Nibelheim, and the cool weather agrees to me. Why don't you come up here and we can, together have a laugh at the expense of that red-nailed _das Idiota? _

Well, I'm unkind afterall.

The Professor

xxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, finally…!

I hope you like it…..

For anyone who will review, thank you in advance…..

Sincerely,

Linael , with my alter ego , Yzra'el….


End file.
